Lean on me
by rosebud171
Summary: This takes place in the episode where Gwen guest stars and Dakota turns into a monster. Mari from the Toxic Rats sings about bullying with the song Lean on me by the Glee cast. I had to repost this because it was in the wrong category. But I hope you enjoy anyway.


This is a Total Drama Revenge of the island story with some of my oc's. This takes places in the episode where Dakota turns into a monster and Gwen makes a camo. Sorry I don't what the episode is called. But I hope you enjoy this short story.

Mari sat with her team The Toxic Rats feeling very sad. Because she just found her beagle dog Cosby died. She's loved that dog Mari got him when she was 7. Cosby was very old and sick. He was 12. The 15-year-old punk Japanese girl silently cried to herself. Chris was explaining what the challenge was and Gwen was guest staring in the challenge.

Mari remembered her and the song Boyfriend Kisser last season, Mari hated that song it was mean and terrible. Ever since that episode where Gwen kissed that Duncan guy she got made fun of because she's punk and the way she dresses. Mari's been called names, pushed up against lockers and laughed at, she had no friends back in Tokyo Town, Los Angles. "Everything alright Mari"? Cyrus asked. Cyrus was a girl who was punk to she's Hispanic with some Asian heritage Cyrus is from China Town, Mexico City.

Cyrus's real name is actually Nathalia but no one knows that but her. "Yeah I'm fine Cyrus". Mari said faking it. "You sure"? She asked. "Yeah". Mari said. Mari and Cyrus were the only girls on The Toxic Rats besides Jo. The other boys that with The Mutant Maggots were cat boys named Shane and Jake. Shane's punk to he's from Bangkok, Thailand he's really cool and he's Jewish. Jake was her age and she had a crush on him, Jake waved Hi to her, Mari waved back. Jake's Hispanic and he's from New Orleans, Louisiana.

Mari felt like she wanted to sing something about bullying and how it's bad and hurtful. "And anyway any questions"? Chris asked. Mari raised her hand. "Yes"? He asked. "Um I know this has nothing with anything but is it okay if I sing something very important"? Mari asked. "Alright make it quick". Chris said. "Hi everyone um has anyone here ever been bullied"? Mari asked. A couple people raised their hands. "Well I've been bullied ever since I was little and back in Cali and I remember last season on Total Drama World Tour where Gwen, I'm sorry to bring this up kissed Duncan. And that caused people in my school to make fun of me and it really hurt". Mari said holding back some tears.

"I'm gonna sing Lean on me by the Glee cast for people out there in the regular world who has been bullied or lost a pet they loved very much like mine". Mari said. Usually Chris would object to this but surprisingly he let go on. The sweet young Asian girl took a deep breath and began to sing.

Mari:

Hum, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um. Hum, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um. Sometimes in our lives we all have pain, we all have sorrow. But if we are wise we know that there's always tomorrow. Lean on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on for it won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.

Mari:

Please (please) swallow your pride (pride) if I have things you need to borrow. (For) For no one can fill those of your needs that you won't let show. So just call (call) on me brother (hey) when you need a hand. (When you need a hand). We all need (need) somebody to lean on!

Mari:

(I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand we all need somebody to lean on! Lean on me (hey) when you're not strong (when you're not strong). I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend). I'll help you carry on (help you carry on).

Mari:

For it won't be long (O it won't be long) till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. (Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey). When you need a hand (when you need a hand). We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (Somebody to lean on) (I just might). I just might have a problem that you'll understand we all need somebody to lean on! Lean on me if (if) there is a load! (There is a load) you have to bare (you have to bare). That you can't carry I'm (I'm higher) right up the road I'll share your load. If you just call me.

Mari:

Call me (I'm calling) call me. (When you need a friend) call me (call me). Call me (call me) (When you need a friend) Call me (when you need a friend). Call me (if you need a friend) call me (any time of day) call me. It won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on lean on lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend.

Mari:

Lean on lean on lean on me lean on me. Lean on lean on lean on me I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on) Yeah.

She sang a few people were crying because it was beautiful. "If this wasted your time sorry but I just felt like singing this for anyone who has been bullied or had a pet that died". Mari said as she sat down with her team. Lighting was crying a little bit to. "What's wrong with you maggot? Are you crying"? Jo asked. "No! Please dude I'm a man and men don't cry". Lighting said. Even Chef was crying. "Chef Stop crying it's just a freaking song man"! Chris said and he was crying some to. "But it's so beautiful man". Chef said crying.

"Okay any way Mari I have to admit that's very sweet and touching". Chris said. "Thank you". Mari said smiling sleepishly. "Now let's get on with the challenge". Chris said.

THE END did you like it? This was a stop bullying fanfic but I hope you liked it.


End file.
